


Trapped With the Earth's Mightiest Heroes

by Playedcrowd5610



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Escape, Gen, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Precious Peter Parker, Secret Identity, Suspicions, Trapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playedcrowd5610/pseuds/Playedcrowd5610
Summary: Peter groans as he sits up off the cold gray floor, rubbing the back of his head as his eyes august to the dim light of the room.  His head hurt, it was like he was knocked out, where was he?  The last thing he remembered was walking home from school and-.  He jumped into the air, there on the ground before him, was the Avengers themselves.Peter and the Avengers get Kidnaped.  Peter has to help them without revealing that he is the friendly neighborhood Spider-man.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 96
Kudos: 517





	1. Concrete Box

Peter groans as he sits up off the cold gray floor, rubbing the back of his head as his eyes august to the dim light of the room. His head hurt, it was like he was knocked out, where was he? The last thing he remembered was walking home from school and-. He jumped into the air and grabbed onto the wall, it was cold and wet. He looked up and there was dim lighting and fresh air coming through a hole near the roof, too small to fit through. He was in some sort of concrete box.

He whipped his head around hearing groaning, someone else was there too. He quickly let go of the wall and fell silently to the floor. He walked over to the back of the room where the sound came from, and there he saw five other people laid out on the floor unconscious. He must have woken up before them because of his healing factor.

He rolled over the one who looked like they were waking up. It was a girl she had red hair and a black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath. Wait a second, this was Black Widow.

As she started to get used to the light in the room Peter had time to look at the other faces in the room before she saw him. These-these were the avengers, well most of them. Tony, Cap, Clint, Nat, and Rhodey. They all started to wake up, Peter was scared, he backed up out of the way of them. They were all out of costume, all in civilian clothing. He looked down at himself, so was he. He can’t meet the avengers as Peter Parker. What was he going to do?

One by one the Avengers started to wake up, saying nothing as they were trying to find out what was going on. Peter stayed silent in the back of the room; he didn’t want to get any attention from the hero’s. Tony was the first to speak. “What the hell happened?” They were all standing now looking between each other. Rhodey spoke up.

“I think the better question is how do we get out.” They looked up at the ceiling at the small holes, and around the room. a voice ran through speakers in the walls.

“I bet you are all wondering where you are, well you will find out sure enough. We have taken something from each of you that you will need to find. -A loved one perhaps? You will need to get to them soon or they will die.” This was followed by maniacal laughter, then the speakers cut out.

Peter gasped slightly, Aunt May. Ned? Maybe MJ. Who could he have? Stupid Parker luck. The avengers were now talking, Cap started. “We will have to work together on this, whoever he is holding hostage needs to be saved. Does anyone have some sort of plan?” Nat turned to him.

“I don’t have a plan but there is someone else here.” She pointed at him, Peter gasped and tried to back up further against the wall to no avail. Everyone turned around to face him, he could only barely be seen. Rhodey stepped forward.

“Hey come out.” Nat glared at him.

“Don’t worry we won't hurt you.” Peter was nervous he didn’t want them to find out who he was. But what could he do, there was nowhere else to go. He stepped forward holding his arm tightly. Clint Squinted his eyes.

“He-He's a kid.” Peter tilted his head down, he wanted to go back in the corner. If he was in his spider costume he would be fine. He was very different in costume than when he was as normal Peter Parker, he was always more shy, it was like the suit gave him confidence. Cap spoke up.

“What’s your name son?”

“Hi, umm, I’m Peter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to see what you guys think of this so please comment. and ideas are welcome.
> 
> Peter has not met the avengers yet as himself or Spider-man. this is based on my combined knowledge of Spider-man and not one show or movie.
> 
> I know it is short for a first chapter, this is just to start it off. I will make the next one longer.  
> Hope you like it.


	2. Murky Waters

“Hi, umm, I’m Peter”

“Hi Peter, my name is Steve.” He paused for a second. “What are you doing here?” Steve questioned. Most of the team were surprised that this boy was in the same room they were in, who is this kid? Is he important?

“I-I don’t know, I was walking home from school when, umm I got knocked out and woke up here.” He rubbed his arm nervously. Peter kind of wanted to fanboy over the Avengers but he knew that this was not the time. Tony’s head perked up.

“School? What school do you go to kid?” He pointed a finger at the boy, but his arms were still crossed.

“Umm, Midtown high.” Crap I shouldn’t have told them that.

“School for smart kids right?”

“Ya.” Peter kept his head down, this was an awkward situation for sure.

Nat hit Tony’s shoulder. “Does that matter?”

“Just curious.” He shrugged. Rhodey spoke up.

“Do you know why you would be put in the same league as the Avengers?” Peters's eyes shifted back and forth, what could he say? Umm.

“I aced my last chemistry test.” He chuckled. Tony smiled at the kids somewhat of a joke. Nat waved for everyone to walk back with her.

“We need to get out of here, and for all we know that kid is a spy.” Clint crossed his arms at the redheads comment.

“We don’t know that Nat, he seems harmless.” He looks over his shoulder at Peter who was standing awkwardly on the other side of the room.

“Well, I don’t know I have a bad feeling. Like there is something more to him.” She put her hand on her chin.

“Lighten up Nat.” Clint said mockingly.

The talking continued, Peter could hear what they were saying, he didn’t mind that much though, of course they would be skeptical of a random teen being traped with them in some underground base or something. Peter rolled his eyes and shifted his weight from one leg to the other. Suddenly his spider-sense went off. It was coming from underneath him all under the floor, like it was flowing around. He spoke up with a worried tone in his voice.

“Guys.” He stepped back from the vent that was bolted tightly to the ground, and looked up at the avengers who were still in a circle, but we're now looking at him. 

“Somethings happening.” 

Suddenly water came spurting up through the vent about a foot in the air, followed by a steady flow. There were four vents around the room in each corner which started doing the same thing one after another. The water was rising quickly. “We need to get out of here!” Cap shouted.

Everyone started looking around the room for anything that could help them escape. Something caught Peter's eye. It was a dim blue light, like the light from technology screens was shining from underneath one of the walls, the water was reflecting it. Peter looked around to see if anyone was looking and punched a hole through the thin slab of concrete, that only seemed to be in that spot. He could now see through the hole, it was another room with computer screens lining the walls, all displaying static. The water was at their waists now, they need to get out as soon as possible. He started to pull away pieces of the concrete, and called the others to come over. “I found a way out!”

Everyone rushed over and Cap kicked down a big chunk of the wall. The water rushed in behind them spilling out of the floor of the next room. The moment the last of them made it into the room large metal doors slammed shut blocking the way they came in as well as stopping the water flow. 

There was then the sound of static breaking up coming from the speakers. They turned around to see the static change into a very glitchy video. There was a guy sitting in a chair with a black and green gas mask. “You guys were faster than we gave you credit for, but you are still nowhere close to done our little game.” The man laughed again, as the screens changed to show 4 people tied to chairs with bags over their heads. 

Peter only had a split second to look. He noticed a ring on one of the hostage's hands. It was his aunt's ring, he got it for her birthday after she lost her last one. “May.” Peter muttered shakily. Tony looked down at him and put his hand on Peter's shoulder. Tony didn’t really like kids that much, but this kid was nice. And he didn’t want him to get worried.

“Don’t worry they will be fine.” He tried to reassure. Peter didn’t take his eyes off of the ring until the screens switched back to the man. There was then thumping, like footsteps. And the wall folded in on itself opening a large door into the room taking some of the screens with it. Out walked a huge iron man suit it was completely silver, and much more bulky than Tony’s ones. Followed behind was a man in a uniform, with a read face he looked like he was malnourished or something cause you could see his bone structure of his face. Cap stepped back a bit as his eyes widened. There was one more, mechanical tube-like arms shot out from behind the metal armor, and pulled forward a man who was using the arms to hold himself higher up than everyone else in the room. 

“Do you like my new toys?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I haven't had writer's block this bad in ages, I am glad I could get this chapter out to you guys. I had rewritten it quite a few times, debating if I wanted them to be in the room for another chapter or have them escape and move on in this one. Ahh, writer's block is so bad!
> 
> I do hope the wait for the next chapter is not as long. Please forgive me. :(
> 
> If you want something to read while I am working on more of this one, I have multiple other stories I am working on that you might enjoy. Please tell me what you think of this chapter and any ideas for future chapters are welcome. ALL OF YOUR COMMENTS WERE SO AMAZING! THANK YOU! <3 <3 <3


End file.
